eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1202 (26 October 1995)
Synopsis Michelle has some peacemaking with Pauline to attend to and some explaining to do to Grant. Michelle's choices will affect the rest of her life, while Arthur decides that Pauline is best left untold. Michelle wanders around in her dressing gown all morning. Mark is remarkably attentive and says he'll go to work and come back after the morning rush to see how she is. She decides that it's all Pauline's fault and she has been made to feel a bad person because she broke the moral codes of the family which were held in some sort of reverence by Pauline, and she does actually want the baby, regardless of the father. She decides she doesn't care about the moral repercussions, and she's happy to go ahead with it. Also, as Vicki is 10 a child any later would be too late for it to be a brother or sister to Vicki. Mark is pleased for her, and asks her whether she has heard form the future employer yet. She says no, and the phone rings, she goes and speaks to her and comes back thrilled as apparently there is no problem, as she's been told "there are hospitals and doctors and nurseries in America". So, it's all on, and Mark asks her if she needs any help packing. She says oh yes, could you get me some toothpaste and sweets for Vicki for the journey. Obviously they don't sell toothpaste where she's off to in America, despite having hospitals and doctors. Grant turns up insisting that Michelle tell him the real story, and she makes up some rubbish about not being able to get through to Sharon and maybe she'd moved and told Grant where she was. Obviously not very believable, so next it's Sharon and seeing her and going on holiday to there, and does Grant want to give her a message. Still no belief from Grant. Next she admits she has a job there for a year. Finally Ruth and Mark walk in and say Grant was looking for you...Grant appears.. he says in a rather cryptic comment, well, I'm sure it will be fine, send me a postcard. Hello Ruth, are you looking after Mark then? Ruth says actually its him who looks after me. Grant leaves, and Michelle admits to Ruth (Mark's not there) that she may have let on to Grant about Mark being ill, but she doesn't think that he will say anything, as she has reached an understanding with him. Ruth is doubtful, but says I suppose so. They agree not to tell Mark. Mark asks Michelle to do him a favour too - to apologise to Mum. Michelle agrees, a little reluctantly. Mark orders a taxi to Heathrow. Pauline is still moping around at home. Arthur tries to talk some sense into her, and she finally admits that she should perhaps forgive Michelle. However she does go to do her shift at the launderette. Michelle appears at home and tells Arthur she's pregnant, but not who the father is beyond that it's not Geoff. Arthur says in the understatement of the year, "you never fail to surprise me", but if you're happy then I an happy for you. She asks if Pauline will talk to her and Arthur says yes, he thinks so, so Michelle goes to the launderette and says sorry to Pauline who also says sorry. Michelle goes to the Vic for a farewell, Grant asks her to send him a postcard with lots of kisses on it, and Michelle stops at the door and says Grant, there's something I've got to tell you.... no chance. The family come and see her off in the taxi, and she puts her arm round Vicki, saying we'll be fine, just the three of us. Vicki doesn't have sufficient brain to ask what she means. Credits Main cast *Susan Tully as Michelle *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Ross Kemp as Grant *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Lyndham Gregory as Guppy *James Staddon as Mr Spicer *Paul Viragh as Mr Leeson *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki *Jon Peyton Price as Martin Notes Last appearance of Michelle Fowler until Episode 5408 (24 December 2016) and final appearance of Susan Tully in the role. When the character next appeared she was played by Jenna Russell. Last appearance of Vicki Fowler until Episode 2453 (23 January 2003) and final appearance of Samantha Leigh Martin in the role. When the character next appeared she was played by Scarlett Alice Johnson. Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes Category:Available to Buy